Little Red Riding Hood ( A Fem Percy Jackson And Teen Wolf Crossover)
by XxStoryTellersxX
Summary: While on a quest to defeat the giants silver jackson finds out one things one being that's she's a demigod. Silver being kicked out of camp half blood goes home where her mother tells her who her real father is . They go to Beacon hills California to find my and get more than expected.
1. Chapter 1

While on a quest to defeat the giants silver jackson finds out one things one being that's she's a demigod. Silver being kicked out of camp half blood goes home where her mother tells her who her real father is . They go to Beacon hills California to find my and get more than expected


	2. I Find out Some Surprising News

Silver's pov

The gods had decided to spend some time with their mortal side of the family so here we're all the sevens parents on the argo 2 just enjoying the day acting like my best friend annabeth and I didn't just get out of the deepest pits of hell. My dad and I we're talking about what I was going to do after this war when suddenly excused himself. It was 30 minutes later when I decided to look for him. I finally found him in my room arguing with my mom as she shouted

"Look you have to tell her yourself it's not my fault you decided to lie to her anyway" my dad got an irritated look on his face

"But it is your fault that you agreed to the deal in the first place" mom looked at him as if he was crazy. She then started to curse in italian before switching back to english

Poseidon if you don't remember I didn't agree to any of this you and the gods forced me" my mother said in a deathly calm voice . Mom then continued to talk

"Poseidon you have to tell her I swore on the river styx not to". I ran back to my seat on the argo's deck and sat down just before my dad came out.

"Silver" he said quietly

"Yeah" I answered after a second

"Can I talk to you in the other roon"

"Coming" slowly I got up and walked to my dad

"So what's up" I say after a minute

"Sweety your not my daughter, your not even a demigod"


	3. What!

Silver's pov

When he said this I blanked out and lost my balance. Six years of going on quest for him six years I beloved tyson was my little brother. I finally broke the silence by saying

"What do you mean I'm not your daughter, that I'm not even a demigod " . He opened and closed his mouth a couple times then started to explain

"Eighteen years ago the gods decided that the needed somebody to do their biding , so they came up with a plan the would get the most loyal woman they could find and I would bless their child. This of course backfired when the woman didn't want to do it. They forced the woman and then made her swear never to tell the child. The woman was of course Sally jackson and the child you Silver jackson". I looked at him dumbfounded then years formed in my eyes

"So your telling me that you forced my mother to accept your blessing, lies to me for six years had me fight in a war that I wasn't even supposed to be apart of and now you want me to fight in another one" Poseidon nodded his head like nothing was wrong with that. I stood up out of my chair so quickly that it fell down I went over and slapped Poseidon in the face and ran out of the room

Annabeth's pov

When I saw Silver storm out out of her room face flushed red and tears running down her face all I could think was what happened now. What surprised me even more was when Poseidon went rushing after her face red. In my head I was trying to figure out what happened. While I was thinking Thalia one of my best friends asked

"Should we go after her" I weighed the ups and downs then said

"Yes we should" . On our way to Silver we saw Poseidon walking back towards the gods head hung low. When we reached Silver she was speaking to her self in italian. Slowly we approached her. When she heard us coming she quickly lifted her head. We saw that her eyes we're big and puffy . Thalia got close and asked

"Are you okay" as a response she shook her head no

"Can you tell us what happened". She shook her head head yes then started to tell the story . When she was done me and Thalia screamed the same thing

"WHAT"


End file.
